


Being Me

by kenzieann27



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzieann27/pseuds/kenzieann27
Summary: Richie and Stanley hang out, where Stanley comforts him after learning about something not exactly new. This takes place in the canon universe, so there are spoilers for the movie!





	Being Me

When I started that day, I never knew what would happen. I just thought it would be a normal day at the arcade. But when I walked into the building that afternoon, I could feel that something was different; that I was different. I ended up in the park, feeling afraid of everything. I didn't like who I was and other people didn't seem to, either. I soon decided to just go home, to stay quiet.

While walking home, I ran into a kid with a board game; not bothering to look up, I yell at them to look where they are going.

"Yeah, speak for yourself," he said as he struggled to pick up his game. "Are you going to help or not, Richie?"

I looked back and recognized the kid as Stanley, and I walked over to him to help. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"Richie Tozier apologizing to someone? That's a first."

"Yeah, and if you don't shut up it'll be the last time, Stanley." I nodded and looked at him with tired eyes.

"Are you alright? You look like you've been crying."

"What? No, I'm fine." I stood up and continued walking before turning around. "Do you want to come to my house?"

"I'll have to call my mom, but sure." He held up his board and jogged to catch up with me. "I was over at Bradley's this morning. Took him for all the money in his piggy bank. He sucks at Monopoly."

He turned around to look at the direction in which I came before running into him. "Why were you at the park? I thought you hated that Paul Bunyan statue."

"Yeah, I was at the arcade and I was feeling sick. I went to the park to take a nap."

We eventually made it to my front yard, where Dottie sat and barked at Stanley.

"Oh, hey Dottie! I still see you love me."

"You know that board freaks her out."

Stanley waved the board as Dottie continued to bark at him. I walked inside and went upstairs to my room, where I sat on the floor next to my bed. I rested my head on the tops of my knees, not noticing when Stanley came in and tapped me on the head with his Monopoly board.

"Okay, what's up? You've never acted like this before."

"I'm fine, just tired."

He tossed the board down on my bed and sat down next to me, nudging me with his shoulder.

"What's his name?"

I look up at him with a confused expression before shaking my head and shrugging. "I told you, I'm fine."

"Well, why'd you invite me over, then?"

"I don't know. I just hate being alone all the time here. Dad's always at work and Mom just doesn't really talk that much to me."

"What happened at the arcade?"

"It was just that shithead Bowers. I can't even exist without him ruining everything."

"He just does that to get a reaction out of you. Words don't really mean anything from him."

"Yeah, but what if they did?"

"What kinds of words?"

"It doesn't matter. They're just stupid words. It's all just stupid." My hand started to shake as I threw my glasses at the floor and put my head back on my knees.

"Whatever he said, it's not true."

"You wouldn't know, now would you? You're never around anymore."

"I'm here now, Richie. I've been busy with my bar mitzvah stuff. It's an important thing."

"It is true, okay? They're all true. Everything they've said is all true."

"I know." He nudged me again, and placed his arm around me. "It's okay."

With that, I began crying again. I constantly shook my head, telling myself that it wasn't okay. If it was okay, I wouldn't get so much flack for it.

"I knew from the minute we met Eddie. You remember that?" I didn't respond, but he continued anyway. "It was third grade, Mr. Greene's art class. Belch Hughins dumped a bottle of red paint all over Eddie and he started screaming because he thought it was blood. You wanted to help, so you poured orange paint on yourself. To get his attention, you also dumped the whole bottle of purple glitter paint on me. You both started laughing so hard, and outside the principal's office you just stared at him with that dumb smile on your face. Even with your face covered in paint, I knew that you were blushing. And then he took us to meet Bill, and you were mad because you knew Eddie wanted his attention."

Laughing, I leaned my head over onto his shoulder. "You remember all of that?"

"You know, now that I know this, I do expect you to stop calling me named and making fun of my religion."

"You know I can't do that, Stanny. That's like asking water not to be wet."

He shook his head and picked up my glasses, wiping the lenses on his shirt before trying them on. "Holy shit, you're blind."

I looked over at him and got into a laughing fit at his expression. He hands them back to me and rubs his eyes, swearing about his new headache.

"Did you really know?"

"I mean, why do you think I've been annoyed at your jokes all summer? It's called overcompensation, Richie. And it is pretty annoying when it's obvious."

"Like you and your hair nets aren't annoying?"

"It takes a long time to get my hair to look this good. I don't need bugs messing it up."

"And I'm the gay one?"

With that, we laughed for what seemed like forever. Everything seemed okay right then, like harmful words no longer existed. Of course, I would eventually have to go back out into the world, but for that one moment I felt like me. And being me is a pretty good thing.


End file.
